To Hurt or Harm
by Inhumane Side
Summary: Asada Shino only knew two black-haired teenage girls in her entire lifetime. One was actually a guy and the other, the love of her life.


Asada Shino had her fair share of worst days and this is not one of them.

Bullying was something she quickly got used to, but not yet to fully overcome. She was a _murderer_, after all.

"C'mon, Asada-san. Just head to that ATM over there, withdraw some money and lend it to us and we'll be on our way." The demand was soon followed by a lip-glossed smirk. Shino wanted to wipe it off Endou's ugly face.

"I don't want to." Was her stern and defiant reply.

"…Huh?"

"I said I don't want to. I don't want to lend you money." To follow their request means she was to run away and look weak, something she didn't want to do. She didn't want to show herself a weak self. To be strong, she spent the last five years thinking like this. If she let them get in, then those efforts would have been in vain.

Endou and her friends' face menacingly darkened. It was clearly obvious that they couldn't hurt her, fear of getting caught by the higher authorities again.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." But that doesn't mean they wouldn't try to emotionally hurt her. Shino knows they know. They know about her pitch-black past. She quickly turned around to make a quick exit but the other two girls circled behind her, surrounding her from a close range.

_Shit. _

"What's wrong, bitch? Late for something important?" Shino never got to answer because she was already shaking in intense fear.

"Because you can't leave. You're still not lending us that money. I really don't want to shoot you with this." Endou melodramatically brought her hand up, making a child's imitation of a handgun with her fingers. She pointed it toward the bridge of Shino's eyeglasses.

"No!" And it was starting. Her memories started to resurface.

"Bang!" Shino let out a blood-curling scream before gradually losing strength in both her legs and sinking to the rough gravel. She covered her ears in pure terror and her sad grey eyes kept dilating.

"You know, my brother has a lot of model guns. I would like to show it to you sometime in school." Endou and her friends laughed, obviously pleased at triggering Shino's traumatic memories and being the superior ones.

_No. _

_This cannot be happening. _

_I don't want to remember._

_Please make me forget._

_I want to escape._

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._

"_Give me back my GUN!"_

_Bang. _

_The blood kept spilling. She closed her eyes. She could still see them. It covered her hands. She could never remove it. She could never wash it. She could never forget. She was labeled a murderer._

_Murderer. _

_MURDERER!_

_I was only trying to save them, to save _her.

"_MOM!"  
><em>

Shino was momentarily pulled back to reality when one of Endou's lackeys tugged her bag and tried to steal her valuables. She was not strong enough. She could never fight them back. She could never make them go away. _She could never make the blood magically disappear. _It will always be there, tainting her name, her body, her soul.

It was five years ago but it would still matter. It still matters. It will always remind her that she was a murderer, that she is a murderer. She will always be a murderer. And someday, she would kill again. But this time, she would only feel pleasure and euphoria, because she **is** a murderer.

Shino was shaking uncontrollably. She lost control over her body. Tears freely fell from her eyes. Sweat beaded her face. Her palms were tightly pressed on her ears but she could still hear it. She could still hear the sound of a gun firing. Firing at the robber. _Blood was spilling. His blood was spilling and it tainted her hands and her soul._

"Aw, Asada-san. Don't puke here." Loud laughter burst out.

She was starting to get dizzy, her stomach sinking and churning. Her hand found its way to cover her mouth. She tried to force her vomit down. She tried to calm down.

"Asada-san, give us the money or else!" It was an empty threat because she knows they couldn't physically hurt her. She tried to draw confidence out of this little piece of information but she was down. Everything was down. Her calm attitude, her walls, her very soul. She couldn't stand up. She was not strong enough. She was not Sinon. Sinon didn't exist. She was just a figment of Shino's imagination. Sinon was not real. It was just Asada Shino. There was no sniper. There was no Hecate. There is only Asada Shino. Weak, pathetic, coward Asada Shino.

A fabricated gloved hand appeared in front of her, coaxing her to hold on. It was Sinon's. She ignored it, because Sinon was not her and she was not Sinon. She is weak.

_Shut up. _She can't lose this. Not now. Not ever. She's not about to give in. _SHUT UP, SHINO!_

_I hate you._

_I'm going to be the strongest._

_I will show you all._

_I can do this._

_I am strong._

_I am Hecate. _

_I am Sinon._

A flash of black suddenly appeared.

"Eh–?"

Someone was standing in between her and Endou's gang. All Shino could see was black hair. Long, silky black hair that stopped at the owner's thighs.

"Oi." It came out low and menacing. Shivers travelled down Shino's spine. The uninvited guest's voice was icy cold.

"You–!" Endou's voice came out surprised and a little scared.

"Me!" The icy cold voice was gone, replaced by a cheery and arrogant one.

Endou tried to grab Shino's elbow and bring her to their side but the black-haired girl grabbed her hand and gripped it tight. Endou's face twisted in obvious pain.

"Touch her and I'll break your bones." The low, menacing tone came back.

"That's why you can't lend us money, Asada-san." Endou laughed, albeit nervously when Shino's protector menacingly glared at her.

"You bought a bodyguard. And a girl, by the looks of it. You must be really low in cash because she can't possibly prote–" She yelped in pain when the intruder's grip tightened around her wrist.

"You were saying?" It was the arrogant voice speaking this time.

"Ah." Sudden realization crossed Endou's face.

"I know you. I heard about you. Just stories. Dark stories. But guess what? I don't believe them." Shino knows Endou. She manipulates her enemy (or prey) with her words but her protector doesn't seem to be fazed.

"Want me to show you?" Fear immediately creeped into Endou's face. She was a liar. She believes in the rumors. This girl might knock her lights out with just one kick. She realized it just now.

The raven head suddenly doubled over and released peals of laughter before playfully kicking Endou in the chest. She was taken by surprise and comically fell to the floor.

"Get lost."

Endou's lackeys hastily brought her up and scampered off to the deeper part of the alleyway with amazing speed, getting mixed in the crowd at the very end.

"In here! Mr. Patrolman, they're in here!" Shino immediately recognized Shinkawa's voice. She visibly relaxed but her protector cussed under her breath.

Her slim back was facing Shino. She couldn't see her face. She wants to see her face. She didn't have enough strength to stand up and tap her shoulder. _Such weakness… She doesn't need a protector. She can protect herself. Get lost, girl!_

Her rescuer took a deep breath and quietly exhaled. She gave her a side smile before taking off as well.

Shinkawa found her on the floor, mouth slightly agape while staring at the direction of where her black-haired protector ran off. _She doesn't need a protector. _

Shino didn't even have enough time to think and recover. She gathered strength in her weakened legs and stood up. Shinkawa looks likes he really wanted to help her but instead grabbed her discarded school bag from the floor and handed it to her. He knows that she didn't want people, specifically him, to help her and for that she was grateful.

"Are you okay, Asada-san?"

Feeling her heartbeat slow down to a normal rate, she gave him a small smile. "I'm alright. Thank you, Shinkawa-kun."

"Where are the police?" Shinkawa looked away and rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"It was a bluff. I've always wanted to try it since I saw it from one of the movies I've watched. Glad it work."

"You and your tricks. You can always think of one in a flash."

They both shared a mellow chuckle before he escorted her to a barren coffee shop. Everything was just a blur. The traumatic memories subsided. But she knew that it was still there to haunt her.

She ordered a coffee while Shinkawa ordered a cream soda.

Shino, for the most part, was finally calm and collected. The two of them began to talk about unimportant things. Tiny, unimportant things just to pass the tension. She wasn't exactly listening to her friend who was offering his time and life to protect her. All she could think about is the imaginary flash of black that she saw every once in a while just outside the shop. She was feeling rather dejected. She didn't even thank her. She didn't even politely bow at her.

She didn't even ask her name.

_I am so weak…_

* * *

><p>Dear readers, whether anonymous or not,<p>

After living under a rock for so long, I finally have a new story to present! Sadly, I abandoned my first SAO work but I applied some of the major details here in this brand new creation! But do not fret. All will be explained in good time. Have a nice day! And leave a review. It is highly recommended, after all.

Sincerely, Star.


End file.
